


Fixated

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: AHS Imagines, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Spanking, Spanking Kink, Trevor Kirchner Imagine, Trevor Kirchner Imagines, Trevor Kirchner x Reader, Trevor Kirchner x You, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 5 - Spanking & Oral FixationTrevor has enough of your bad behavior and thinks a little discipline is in order.
Relationships: Trevor Kirchner & Reader, Trevor Kirchner & You, Trevor Kirchner/Reader, Trevor Kirchner/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 22





	Fixated

Before you both ever started dating, Trevor had taken notice of one of your eccentricities. At first, he thought you were doing it to catch his attention. The way you’d put almost anything in your mouth was a rather enticing image. 

He wasn’t bashful in admitting he had pictured you with your mouth stuffed full or your tongue twirling around something on more than one occasion as he got himself off. But when you finally became a couple, he came to the realization that it wasn’t just a flirtatious gesture. It was an all-out obsession on your part. There have been many times where he’s caught you sucking on your fingers or gnawing on the end of a pen. He often wondered if you were only dating him because of his massive cock. You would practically drool whenever it was visible which was often. It’s not like it was an easy feature to hide anyway.

At some point though, enough was enough and he had to start telling you ‘no’. It was for your sake as much as it was his. He couldn’t have you getting him hard every time you went out or were at home just trying to spend a relaxing evening in. Simple tasks became too much to handle when he had you next to him licking on a spoon or sneakily holding his hand only to take his fingers in your mouth. It was getting ridiculous and obscene to level even Trevor thought he couldn’t handle. 

That’s when punishments started. And oh, did you both enjoy the punishments.

“(Y/N), no. Stop.” Trevor’s jaw ticks as you continue licking at the pad of his thumb. He was just trying to caress your face, show you some affection. His thumb had barely traced your bottom lip before you decided to use it to satiate your urge. You now have his thumb in your mouth, sucking on it as if it was a piece of candy. 

“What?” You ask innocently, looking up at him through your lashes. 

“Enough.” 

You pout when he pulls away from you and walks off. Trevor is exhausted from your displays. He has had this ache in his pants all day thanks to you. Maybe a shower would help. 

When he finally returns, he finds you sitting on the couch watching tv with a cup of soda in your hand. What catches his attention is the straw in your cup. 

“Stop it with the straw,” Trevor commands as you continue to chew the straw into oblivion. The end of it is flattened and tiny teeth indents create a jagged pattern in the plastic. 

You continue, becoming more provocative with your actions. Swirling your tongue around the edge, saliva coating on it. Now you are doing it on purpose and he knows it. The towel around his waist only gives so much room for his hardening member. 

“That’s it! Get up!” 

Taken by surprise, Trevor hauls you up by your arm; the cup of soda falling to the floor and staining the carpet. Dragging you down with him, he places you over his lap. Yanking your shorts down just below your ass cheeks, he tells you to count then strikes your bare bottom swiftly. You yelp in surprise but begin counting, not wanting to upset him. 

“One!…Two…” Your skin tingles after each slap like an electric shock went straight to that area. “Th-Three!” Tears collect in your eyes and threaten to spill over. Beneath you, Trevor’s cock is growing even harder. It’s large size presses into your abdomen causing you to squirm in excitement. He groans as your movements cause the towel to rub against his throwing length. Your ass glows red and burns even when he isn’t touching you. 

When he decides you’ve had enough punishment for your bad behavior, Trevor allows you to slide off his lap but doesn’t let you go too far. Kneeling in front of him, you watch intently as he throws his towel open. 

“Since you like sucking on things so much, I have something you can put in that pretty little mouth of yours.”


End file.
